


Body Positivity

by Roses_Pens_and_Coffee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), M/M, NSFW, OMC - Freeform, Smut, Underfell, cursing, ectogenetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Pens_and_Coffee/pseuds/Roses_Pens_and_Coffee
Summary: Sometimes Red needed to be reminded of just how gorgeous and loved he is.





	Body Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so yeah...

Uuuugh…” Red opened an eye socket. _It’s too fuckin hot and bright here._ He sat up on the edge of the bed, wiping the sweat off his brow. _That’s why it’s called Hotland dumbass._ Already tired of the banter he was having with himself, Red stands and decides he might as well get ready before his brother comes looking for him.

 

While taking off his nightshirt Red glimpses at the mirror and frowns at what he sees. Boney fingers prod at the ectoplasmic flesh his magic conjured. His frown turns to a scowl as his stomach gives way and jiggles back to form. Disgust grows as he continues to inspect and prod at himself.

Bed sheets rustle as a scaled hand searches for Red. “Hmmm?” When only a warm empty spot is felt, a draconic monster lifts its head and looks around. His eyes land on his boyfriend who is too distracted to notice his movements. The dragon, known as Valrek or Val to those close to him, puts on a pair of sweatpants and walks towards the skeleton.

 

“Morning Doll.” The gravel undertones in Val’s voice startles Red from his thinking.

 

He stiffens as a pair of arms rest on his own but relaxes once he realizes who it is. Red’s nervousness returns, however, when he’s asked what he’s doing.

 

“Just gettin ready before Boss comes lookin for me.”

 

A huff of warm air tickles Red’s skull as the dragon looks at him incredulously. “Then why are you still in these clothes?”

 

Red begins to sweat as his story is already unraveling. Damn having a perceptive significant other. “Ya know, just...admirin all of, this…” He motions to his body, a frown back on his face. Val looks down at Red with half lidded eyes.

 

“We both know you’re not admirin.” This wasn’t the first time Val caught Red doing this. Usually he would dodge it and leave before Val could question him. This wasn’t the first time, but Val was determined to make sure it was the last.

 

“Come here.”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Just,” Val sighs. “Wanna show you somethin.” He leads a reluctant Red to the bed and gently pushes him onto it.

 

The skeleton bounces a little from the sudden action. “What are ya-mmphff!” He’s cut off by warm scaled lips against his teeth. Red relaxes into the kiss and instinctively opens up for Val, tongues intertwine as the kiss deepens. He nearly bites their tongues as clawed fingers ghost over his ribcage, moaning at the tingling sensations that travel down his spine to his pubic bone. They cling to each other as a lifeline. In a world of kill or be killed, true intimacy was hard to come by.

 

As they pull apart, a string of saliva connects them. Val licks his lips, reveling in the smoky spice flavor they create. Red tries to go in for another kiss but is stopped.

 

“Take off the shirt.”

 

“Can’t I just keep it on?”

 

“Red.”

 

“Fuck...Fine! Ya dumb lizard…” He grumbles as he removes the piece of clothing and tosses it onto the floor. “Happy?”

 

Val looked his boyfriend over. The ectoplasm didn’t cover Red’s bones completely. A bit of his shoulders were formed but it fades, causing his arms, neck, and a few of his rib bones to be exposed. Most of the magic converged at his stomach, the cause of so many jokes and ridicule, and not just by strangers. Was Red fit? No but to Val he was-

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Red stares at the dragon.“Pfft. Yeah right.” Red breaks eye contact. “Don’t joke Val.”

 

“I ain’t jokin Red.” He crawls over his boyfriend, forcing the skeleton to lay back on his arms. “Kinda hurt you think I’m lyin.” Val smirks as he looms over Red, causing the skeleton to not only shiver from arousal but also nervousness. “Guess I’ll have to show you.”

 

Red’s soul beat furiously as Val begins his journey at his exposed ribs. A rough tongue dips into his rib cage and wraps around one, stroking the sensitive bone.Val takes his time, making sure each bone receives equal treatment. Red can’t help but watch his boyfriend work. He bites his knuckle to try and suppress a moan. “V-Val…”

 

“Wanna hear you Doll.” His tongue travels down farther, over the remaining ribs and over Red’s stomach.

 

“Mmm,  Val don’t…” Red was embarrassed by his body. He didn’t want his boyfriend to notice his _disgusting gut._ Which of course meant Val just has pay the most attention to it. Feather light kisses are scattered across it. Red can’t take it and covers his face with his hands.

 

“Red...Sans?” He knew his boyfriend prefered the name Red but…he wanted him to know he was serious. The use of his real name startles Red and he peeks through his fingers. _This is it. He’s going to tell me how disgusting I am and how he’s gonna lea-_

 

“Love you.” They didn’t say it often. Love like this, caring love, was seen as a weakness by most. Although Val can take care of himself as a member of the Royal Guard, he worried about Red. For all of his talk, Red still cares what others think. He didn’t need more damage put on him.

 

Here in private though, he was safe. At least he should feel like he is.

 

Val rests his chin on the plush stomach, his fingers trailing over it in slow sensual circles. “Love every bit of ya. Even this. Cause it’s a part of ya.” He punctuates the statement with a kiss on the naval and a throaty rumble that Red can feel through his stomach. It wasn’t any sort of intimidation tactic, it was...honestly more like a purr. A purr that tickles immensely, causing Red to laugh.  “Pfftt hehehah Val stop.” The dragon just smiles and does it more intensely. “Hahah dammit fucking stop~!” Red pushes Val’s face away from his stomach, it jiggles as he attempts to contain his laughter.

 

Val can’t help but smile in adoration as Red calms himself from his laughing fit. He got Red this far. Might as well finish up, no sense in leaving the skeleton hanging all hot and bothered. So with a mighty huff, he brings Red’s pelvis to the edge of the bed. The poor skeleton blushes as his shorts are removed and his boyfriend gives a hearty chuckle.

 

“Usin both this time?”

 

“Your fault asshole! Getting my soul all fucked up.”

 

Val looks down at the half formed thighs before him. He grips and trails his claws down them, leaving light white marks that disappear in seconds. Since skeletons didn’t have much to their forms their magic would manifest a partial body for them as protection. In a state of arousal, however, magic could be just as scatterbrained as the mind.

 

Knees hit the carpet and Val marvels at the genitalia Red’s magic has decided to conjure for him. A beautiful cock and cunt for him to play with, both already oozing liquid magic.

 

“Val. Sweetheart, ya gonna do somethin? or-!!” The skeleton gasps as a hot tongue dips between his slit, lapping up his juices. The skeleton glares at his boyfriend, his outburst so amusing Val had to laugh. He threw a pillow at him in retaliation. “S’not funny! Warn me next time!”

 

“Sorry Doll, just wanted a taste~” With a thumb he opens up the glistening mound, smirking as it quivers. “Been a while since you’ve made an ectopussy for me. Couldn’t wait.”

 

Val kisses Red’s thigh apologetically, leaving a trail as he moves towards his pubic bone. With a swipe of the tongue the dragon tastes Red’s magic as it crackled and oozed, the taste addictive. He prods at the entrance with the tip of his tongue and slowly pushes in. The feeling of Red’s walls clenching and quivering is ample encouragement to continue. The stretch from the dragon’s tongue was already driving the skeleton crazy.

 

“Aaaahhaaa~!” Val looks up at the strangled cry and nearly chokes. There was Red, hearts in his eyes and drool dripping down his jaw as he strokes himself. All from Val curling his tongue.

 

“Fuck babe, do that again!”

 

“Hmm, is that how you ask?” Tongue toys with the moistened mound, giving his boyfriend light touches but not the firm decisive strokes he craves.

 

“....please…” He didn’t have time to save face and play around with banter.

 

“Didn’t quite catch that Doll. Repeat.”

 

He growled, Red really didn’t have time for this shit. “PLEASE. Please keep eating me out! or I swear to the fucking Deltarune that you’re gonna have a bad ti-!!!” Val took the opportunity not only to continue eating Red’s pussy out but surprise the skeleton by adding two fingers into the mix. He was careful with his claws, moving slow so they wouldn’t catch and tear any flesh. With all the preparation and teasing, they slip in easily.

 

As he worked Red up to his climax Val felt a swell of pride. Hearing all the small gasps and groans the skeleton was making let him know he was doing everything right. With his fingers busy, Val decided it was time to switch targets. His free hand makes its way up Red’s shaft, tongue following close behind. Tongue swirls the head, coating it in precum and saliva, before taking it in. He smirks, _there are those moans again._ Just by the way Red was breathing and fidgeting, he had to be close. Val pulls off with a pop and nuzzles Red’s cock as he strokes it. “Come on baby-doll.” He quickens the thrusts of his fingers, wet noises getting louder, as he helps his boyfriend reach the edge. “Cum for me and show me how much of a mess you can make~”

 

With a curl of his fingers it was all over. “ Aaaah~! Val~!” Red was seeing stars and felt a tingling sensation travel up his spine and throughout his bones. He gripped the sheets with such force he was honestly worried he would rip them. Red twitched, breathing heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm. The bed shifts as Val lays next to him, head propped by a hand.

 

“Heh ya got some cum on your...pffft”

 

Val looks at him questioningly until he motions to his face. Red swipes his thumb over the dragon’s muzzle, cleaning the cum away. Val kisses said thumb and licked his lips before kissing Red. This kiss was slower than the first, not meant to arouse but show adoration and love. Red sighs, his usual lazy smile on his face as he looked at Val. “Guess ya gotta get ready for work…”

 

“I ain’t going to work.”

 

“Uh ok? And if Undyne or Boss comes lookin for us??”

 

“They can kiss my ass if they think they can honestly make me do jack shit. Especially Papyrus.” He pulls Red close so their foreheads rest against each other. “Spend the day with me?”

 

“Hmm sit on my ass in the fucking _cold_ or stay in bed with my _hot_ boyfriend? I think I’d rather go to work.” The huff that came out of the dragon made red smile. “Don’t be a bitch about this. Course I want to stay here with ya.” Boney fingers scratch at the scales along Val’s jaw. “ Besides, I owe ya.”

 

His hand is caught. “This was about only you Red.” Val kissed his palm. “Clean my sheets later and we’ll call it even.”

 

“Uuuuuuuuuuugh.” They both laugh. This may not be the first or last time Red thought lowly about himself and his body, but Val would be there to always reassure him that all of him was gorgeous and loved.

  
  


Bonus

 

**_“What do you mean you’re not coming in today?!”_ **

 

“Just what I said Undyne. I’m stayin home.”

 

**_“Why is th-IS MY LAZYBONES BROTHER THERE?!- Papyrus give me the fucking phone!”_ **

 

Val massages his temple as the other two argue. This was getting out of hand.

 

“ENOUGH.”

 

The phone goes quiet instantly.

 

“Quit your bitchin and don’t call me for the rest of the day, that’s an order. Understood?”

 

 **_“Yes General…”_ ** They say in unison.

 

“You’re dismissed.” He hangs up the phone and flops back onto the bed. It was too early for this...


End file.
